


Changements

by Nelja



Category: Mononoke-hime | Princess Mononoke, The Sandman
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>San a rencontre Dream deux fois dans ses rêves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changements

**Author's Note:**

> Sandman appartient à Neil Gaiman, et Mononoke Hime à Hayao Miyazaki.

Un grand loup noir, ses yeux sont des étoiles. Trop maigre pour un chasseur, mais la puissance et le danger sont évidents.

Sans avoir jamais vu le seigneur des rêves, San le reconnaît tout de suite.

Son sourire découvre ses dents, quand il nomme San nouveau cauchemar parmi les humains ; fièrement, elle se dresse devant lui.

Elle le revoit, étonnée, pour apprendre qu'elle engendre aussi de doux rêves d'entente, chez les humains et les loups ; mais ce qui choque San est son visage humain.

Au réveil, blottie contre Ashitaka, elle mesure tout ce qu'elle n'est plus.


End file.
